


Irreversibly in love

by neonphoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: The moment Alec realises he's in love.





	Irreversibly in love

Alec could feel the golden glow of the sun streaming through the drapes and dancing across his face, even before he opened his eyes, he knew today was going to be beautiful. The young shadowhunter was never one to stay and lounge in bed for very long, always jumping out of bed and heading down to the training room. The habit of a life time meant that once awake it was unlikely for him to fall asleep again anytime soon. Instead Alec leaned into the warm presence behind him and gave a content sigh, allowing himself to indulge slightly just this one time. He felt the soft breath of Magnus behind him and slowly twisted around in the older man's arms careful not to wake him up, laying his head onto his chest. Deep in thought Alec began to trace feather light patterns into Magnus’ skin, occasionally lifting his head to plant soft kisses onto his face and into his hair. 

Alec had been many places and experienced many things in his short life, he’s seen what he considered some of the greatest wonders of the world, smelt the most delightful flowers, tried an assortment of divine food and read countless sublime books, many of these things thanks to Magnus himself, and yet as he turned to look at his love, the butterflies in his stomach, the way his breath caught in his throat and the heavenly beating of his heart all showed that despite Alec’s adventures and encounters with wonderous things, nothing, would ever compare to this. Everything paled in comparison to the sight of his love. It was as though the rest of the world were in black and white, and Magnus’ presence brought light and colour to his world.

It may still be early, his head still fuzzy, his eyes still bleary but in that moment he knew that this was it for him. That he was falling stupidly, madly, irreversibly in love with Magnus Bane. The feeling should have hit him like a ton of bricks,it should has scared him that he was falling so fast so soon. But for once in a long time all Alec felt was peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou to anyone who read this work, it mean so much!   
> My tumblr is: @wonderdaysoflunacy  
> Feel free to come and chat with me, and we can cry over malec together.


End file.
